Fever
by NakamaLuna
Summary: Malaysia mungkin berpikir bahwa Indonesia tidak memperhatikannya lagi. Namun, apa yang akan Indonesia lakukan jika mendengar Malaysia jatuh sakit? Read and find! :D MalayNesia


World Series Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya

Fever © NakamaLuna

Rated: T

Genre: Romance/Humor

Warning: OC MaleMalaysia, MaleIndonesia, MaleSingapore, humor garing, shounen-ai, gaje, incest*?* yang tidak suka harap tekan tombol 'back' :)

* * *

Tatapan Malaysia terpaku kepada seorang pemuda berambut hitam yang duduk disebelahnya. Berkali-kali, sang pemuda berambut hitam itu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dan sesekali menguap. Dagunya yang berusaha ditopang oleh tangannya, hampir saja jatuh membentur meja jika mata pemuda itu tidak melek kembali.

Pemuda berambut hitam yang berada disebelah Malaysia itu adalah Indonesia, kakaknya. Entah Malaysia harus senang atau sedih menghadapi kenyataan kakaknya seperti ini. "Oi," tegur Malaysia.

Indonesia terlonjak kaget sambil buru-buru mengelap kuah yang menggenangi sekitar dagunya lalu merapihkan diri. Namun, begitu melihat bahwa Malaysia yang menegurnya, personifikasi negara satu itu langsung memasang tampang bete. "Oh, kamu toh Malay. Apaan?"

"Apaan gimana? Ya jelaslah, kau kelihatan ngantuk sekali. Memangnya semalam ada apa?"

Indonesia menguap sebentar. "Ada pesta pernikahan tetangga. Sampai malam. Dia masang sound systemnya tepat di depan rumahku. Gimana gak ngantuk? Akhirnya, daripada nganggur gak bisa tidur di kamar, aku malah ikutan dangdutan sama yang kawinan."

Malaysia sweatdrop. Kakaknya satu ini. "Kenapa tidak mencari tempat lain untuk tidur? Kau sendiri tahu 'kan kalau hari ini ada rapat dunia."

"Maunya sih gitu," Indonesia menepuk-nepuk pipinya agar tidak mengantuk. "Tapi... aku baru ingat kalau tidak punya ongkos."

Malaysia facepalm.

"Tidak berubah ya, Nesia."

Indonesia langsung memutar kepalanya 180 derajat ke arah kirinya dan memasang tampang angker. "Gak usah banyak bacot. Heh, kalah di piala dunia aja belagu."

Netherlands menyeringai. "Lebih baik daripada tidak ikut sama sekali."

Dan Indonesia pun hanya bisa memencak dalam hati pria disebelahnya itu. "Rese." Gumamnya.

"Cebol." Balas Netherlands.

"Coba bilang sekali lagi, pria model rambut ayam jago..."

"Oke... cebol. Ce-bol. C-e-b-o-l, cebol. Bukankah aku sudah mengajarimu huruf alfabet sewaktu masih kecil? Ckckck, kasihan sekali kau."

Indonesia menggertakan giginya. "Kenapa kau suka banget cari gara-gara denganku sih?"

"E-ehm!"

Mata cokelat Indonesia memandang kepada America yang berdehem. Ia kemudian nyengir gaje sebentar. "Ng, lanjutkan saja."

Dan rapat pun dimulai kembali dengan ocehan tidak jelas dari America.

Malaysia tidak habis pikir. Kenapa sih negara kincir angin satu itu dapat menarik perhatian kakaknya? Padahal jika dibandingkan dengan Malaysia sendiri, Malaysia sudah cukup setara kemampuan ngebacotnya dengan Netherlands.

Lantas kenapa kakaknya seperti lebih menikmati jika Netherlands yang ngebacot?

Memikirkan itu saja sudah membuat Malaysia marah. Bagaimana sih cara agar kakaknya itu melihat dirinya kembali?

"Ck..." Malaysia mendengus kesal.

~xo-0-ox~

"Kenapa kau Malay?"

Malaysia menengok kepada pria berambut cokelat kehitaman yang berjalan disebelahnya. "Hngghakkh," Balas Malaysia. "E-ehm... ehm... ng-nggak kenapa-kenapa. Uhuk!"

"Sakit yah?" gumam Singapore.

Malaysia mengelap hidungnya sedikit. "Gak tau. Uhuk!"

"Itu mah jelas-jelas sakit..."

"Udah ya... uhuk! Aku duluan..." Malaysia membalas dengan suara sengau lalu melambaikan tangannya.

"Hmm... ah. Benar juga." Gumam Singapore. Ia kemudian berjalan sambil tersenyum tidak jelas.

-o~xxx000xxx~o-

_Ting Tong. _

"Ngkh..." Malaysia menengok kepada pintu kayunya yang berwarna krem dengan tampang membunuh. _'Siapa sih? Orang lagi sakit juga. Nyusahin aja...'_ batin Malaysia sambil berjalan tertatih-tatih untuk membukakan pintunya. "Ya... sia—pa?"

"Malaysia. Benar kau sakit rupanya."

Dan yang berdiri disana adalah Indonesia dengan wajah khawatir dan menenteng dua plastik putih besar.

"I-Indonesia? Kenapa kau bisa berada disini?" Malaysia dengan susah payah berkata karena tenggorokannya sakit.

Indonesia kemudian masuk ke dalam rumah Malaysia lalu menaruh kantong plastiknya di atas meja kecil di ruang tamu. "Kudengar dari Singapore, kau sakit. Ya sudah aku kemari saja. Ngomong-ngomong... jahat sekali kau tidak mempersilahkan aku masuk."

"Ya ya, sekarang kau sudah masuk 'kan?" gumam Malaysia. _'Sial. Singapore. Dasar anak satu itu. Padahal aku ingin tidur dengan tenang'_

_Tap._

"Ha?"

Malaysia terkejut ketika melihat bahwa dahi Indonesia sudah berada di dahi miliknya. "Ap—uhuk! Uhuk! Yang kau laku—uhuk—kan?"

"Jangan banyak bicara dulu! Badanmu panas tahu!" Indonesia kemudian menarik Malaysia ke tempat tidur Malaysia sendiri. Ia kemudian membaringkan adikmu itu disana. "Kau pasti belum minum obat. Ya 'kan? Alangkah lebih baik kalau kau makan dahulu, aku buatkan bubur, ya?"

Malaysia mendengus kecil. "Sesukamulah."

Indonesia mengangguk kemudian pergi ke arah dapur Malaysia. Meninggalkan Malaysia yang cengok sendiri karena tumben-tumbennya Indonesia tidak membalas perkataannya.

~xo-0-ox~

"Maaf membangunkanmu Malay, tapi buburnya sudah jadi."

Malaysia merasakan ada tangan yang menyentuh dahinya. Perlahan ia membuka kedua matanya dan melihat Indonesia dengan wajah cemasnya.

"Buka mulutmu..." perintah Indonesia lalu menyodorkan sesendok bubur hangat buatannya.

Wajah Malaysia memerah sendiri. "A-aku bisa—uhuk—makan sendiri kok!" Malaysia merebut sendok dari tangan Indonesia kemudian menyuapi dirinya sendiri. *?*

"Ya sudah, tapi makannya yang benar. Jangan terburu-buru seperti itu! Nanti kamu tersedak." Indonesia kemudian menyodorkan segelas air putih untuk Malaysia.

Usai menelan sang bubur, Malaysia dengan senang hati menerima air putih pemberian Indonesia itu. Perlahan, Malaysia mulai memakan bubur buatan Indonesia sampai habis.

Indonesia melihat adik laki-lakinya itu makan dengan tenang. Ia kemudian tersenyum kecil. "Enak tidak?"

"Uhm... yah, enak." Gumam Malaysia dengan suara kecil.

"Hah? Apa?"

"Ini, sudah habis." Malaysia kemudian menyodorkan mangkuk yang telah kosong itu.

Indonesia terdiam sejenak, ia kemudian menerima mangkuk pemberian Malaysia lalu membawanya ke dapur. Beberapa menit kemudian, Indonesia kembali dengan obat di tangannya. "Minum ini lalu tidur."

Malaysia mengangguk. Ia kemudian meminum obat itu. Akan tetapi matanya tidak bisa diajak kompromi. Tentu saja... karena Indonesia melihat dirinya dengan tatapan... cemas mungkin? Atau terlalu cemas? Dan hal itu membuat wajah Malaysia memanas lagi.

"Hei, tidurlah. Wajahmu memerah lagi." Gumam Indonesia.

'_Kau pikir ini semua gara-gara siapaa?'_ pikir Malaysia menggebu.

"Mau kukelonin yah?"

Malaysia membelalakkan matanya. "Nggaklah! Kau kira aku anak kecil apa?" bentaknya dengan suara sengau.

Indonesia nyengir kecil. "Kirain. Habisnya kau tidak tidur-tidur."

"Kh!" Malaysia menarik selimutnya hingga ke ujung kepalanya, berusaha menghilangkan bayangan Indonesia dari kepalanya.

"Nina bobo~ oh nina bobo~ kalau tidak bobo digigit kuda~"

"Namaku bukan nina. Namaku MALAYSIA."

Indonesia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. "Malay bobo~ oh Malay bobo~ kalau tidak bobo dicium Indo~"

"What?" gumam Malaysia.

"Bercanda."

'_Ini oraaang'_ rutuk Malaysia dalam hati. _'Bukannya dia sendiri yang bilang kalau aku harus tidur? Lah ini... malah bikin orang gak bisa tidur'_ Malaysia merasakan wajahnya memanas lagi. "Diam saja. Suaramu cempreng tau."

"Oke, aku diam."

Kali ini giliran Malaysia yang mengerjapkan matanya dengan heran. Tumben kakaknya tidak membalas bacotannya? Malaysia kemudian merasakan ada tangan yang mengelus pelan dahinya.

"Malay? Sudah tidur ya?"

Malaysia diam, berpura-pura agar Indonesia mengira dia sudah tidur.

"Hm, sudah tidur rupanya."

_Cup._

Malaysia tidak tahu mukanya sudah semerah apa sekarang. Baru saja dia benar-benar ingin tidur, Indonesia malah menciumnya, di dahi sih. Tapi... itu sudah cukup untuk membuat Malaysia salah tingkah.

"Mimpi indah ya bocah."

-o~xxx000xxx~o-

Malaysia terbangun dan mendapati bahwa lengan kirinya agak berat. Ketika ia menengok ke samping, ternyata itu adalah Indonesia yang sedang tidur pulas di lengannya. Malaysia tersenyum kecil kemudian menarik tangannya perlahan, berusaha untuk tidak membangunkan kakaknya itu.

Ia mengambil termometer kemudian mengukur suhu tubuhnya. Panasnya sudah turun sekarang.

Pria berambut hitam itu kemudian menengok kepada handphonenya. _3 missed calls_. _'Siapa?'_ batin Malaysia kemudian berjalan ke arah ruang TV.

Malaysia memeriksa nomornya dan ternyata yang sedari tadi meneleponnya itu adalah Singapore. Ia kemudian memutuskan untuk menelepon adiknya itu. "Yo, Singapore. Ada apa?"

_/"Ehm, ehm. Asyik banget ya?"/_

"Apaan?"

_/"Jangan pura-pura. Tadi sama Indonesia 'kan?"/_

"Heh," Malaysia mendengus kecil. "Kamu 'kan yang bilangin ke dia kalau aku sakit?"

_/"Nggak. Dia cuma mastiin."/_

"Hah?" Malaysia menaikkan satu alisnya.

_/"Tadi ketika bertemu dengan Indonesia, dia bertanya kepadaku. 'Sepertinya Malaysia sakit ya?' lalu karena aku teringat suaramu yang sengau, aku jawab 'ya'"/_

"Oh." Malaysia tertegun. Kakaknya memperhatikannya?

_/"Dan dia bela-belain untuk mengurusmu loh."/_

"Eh?"

_/"Aku 'kan bertemu dia di swalayan. Dia ingin membeli peralatan untuk menghias rumahnya. Tentunya kau tidak lupa 'kan kalau sebentar lagi dia ulang tahun? Sebenarnya, dia sudah berjanji dengan beberapa nations lain seperti Netherlands, Russia, maupun yang lain agar mereka membantu dia untuk menghias rumahnya. Tapi... begitu mendengar kau sakit. Dia langsung membatalkan semua itu dan memilih untuk merawatmu."/_

"Hoo..." gumam Malaysia, tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

_/"Begini, ia menelepon Netherlands dan mengatakan bahwa acara itu dibatalkan. Tetapi sepertinya Netherlands kecewa karena Indonesia membatalkannya. Kau tahu apa yang Indonesia katakan kepadanya?"/_

"Tidak..."

_/" Katanya, 'Adikku sedang sakit. Aku harus merawatnya ketimbang mengurusi sesuatu yang tidak begitu berguna seperti ini. Bagiku, bisa didoakan agar sehat dan panjang umur saja sudah cukup kok daripada ulang tahunku harus dirayakan.' Begitulah..."/_

"Heh..." Malaysia menyeringai kecil. Ternyata kakaknya... "Kalau begitu, terima kasih Singapore."

_/"Jangan apa-apakan Indonesia loh."/_

"Tenang saja, palingan besok dia akan berjalan dengan sedikit pincang hingga harus menyeret kakinya."

_Pip._

"Hoo..." Malaysia memain-mainkan handphonenya. Pikirannya melayang entah kemana. Penasaran, Malaysia mengintip dua plastik yang Indonesia bawa tadi.

Peralatan untuk menghias rumah.

Benar kata Singapore tadi. Rupanya, begitu mendengar Malaysia sakit, Indonesia langsung menuju rumah Malaysia, tidak peduli harus membawa dua kantong plastik ukuran cukup besar.

Kakaknya sangat memperhatikannya.

Dan itu membuat Malaysia tersenyum senang. Ia kemudian menengok kepada Indonesia yang masih tertidur pulas dengan kuah yang membanjiri sprainya. Malaysia sweatdrop.

Ia mengelus pelan kepala kakaknya lalu tersenyum. "Terima kasih, kakak." Gumam Malaysia. Ia memperhatikan wajah Indonesia yang tertidur pulas. _'Hmph... memang yah... mirip... sedikit...'_ pikir Malaysia sambil meraba wajahnya.

Malaysia kemudian menyenderkan punggungnya ke kasurnya. _'Aaaahh... kapan ya aku sakit lagi?'_

-o~xxx000xxx~o-

OWARI

-o~xxx000xxx~o-

Setelah itu...

Sniff... Sniff... "Hatcheeemmm!"

Malaysia menengok kepada Indonesia yang bersin keras tepat disebelahnya. "Hm, sakit ya?"

"Ng... hatchiim! Nggak kok."

"Wah, ternyata penyakitku menular." Gumam Malaysia.

Sniff... sniff... "Sepertinya hatsyuh! Begitu... hatsyeh!"

Malaysia sweatdrop kenapa suara bersin kakaknya bisa berubah-ubah gitu. "Kalau begitu, aku gantian menjagamu ya?"

"Hah?" Indonesia cengok.

* * *

OAO

*ngelirik Resia again*

Because of you~ *nyanyi* Yah.. gara-gara Resia.. ane jadi suka ama incest... T^T tapi gapapa juga sih... soalnya ane suka kok... *ditabok*

Tapi... pair incest yang merasuki pikiran ane cuma ininih kayaknya... XDD Gak tau deh kalau ada yang nularin lagi... *?*

Minat review? :3

Sign,

NakamaLuna~


End file.
